El amor nunca muere
by Cherries Writer
Summary: Este es un mini fic en el que Castle ha muerto pero hay algo raro, Kate puede...
1. ¿Se fue para siempre?

-No Rick! Por favor no me dejes!... Quédate conmigo! -Gritos desgarradores resonaban a un radio de aproximadamente 500 metros. Allí, en la zona de CTI del hospital yacía en una camilla un hombre. Su nombre, Richard Castle.  
>Los tres detectives lo habían estado buscando desde aquel fatídico día, el día en el que se suponía que por fin se podrían casar. Dar final feliz a su historia de amor. El día que se suponía que tenía que ser perfecto. Pero de entre un auto en el que suponía que estaba su amado. Solo había fuego y cenizas. Él no estaba.<br>Tras 1 mes buscándolo con cada vez menos esperanzas, finalmente dieron con él. Lo encontraron en un sótano de una casa abandonada en plena Nueva York. Un sótano húmedo frio atestado de ratas y otros animales. Allí fue sometido a diversos tipos de tortura. No todas consistían en dañarlo físicamente, las peores eran las mentales y emocionales. Encontrarlo fue un milagro, otro milagro hubiera sido averiguar quién fue el hijo de puta que le había hecho eso.  
>En el CTI el ya se había recuperado de todo lo que tenía relación con lo mental. Solo los daños físicos perduraban. Se notaba lo fuerte que era como persona. Aquel día, una herida se abrió, una que no había terminado de sanar, junto con esto comenzó a sentirse mal. Frio, mareado. Lo trataron de resucitar de toda forma posible, pero no hubo caso. Murió.<br>Allí en el piso la detective no podía parar de llorar, lo había recuperado y en cuanto pudo estar con él, el universo se lo llevó otra vez. Y esta era para siempre. No lo volvería a ver más que en fotos y recuerdos. No escucharía su voz más que en videos. Nada, ya no le quedaba nada más que recuerdos. Y se negaría completamente a dejarlos ir.  
>Se vistió de negro para el funeral, allí en una caja se iba el amor de su vida. Tocaron violines la canción "In my veins" Y Kate derramó una lagrima. Alexis y Marta no fueron capaces de decir adiós en voz alta.<br>Habían decidido darle un funeral con bandera y uniformes. Porque por más que no fuese policía, había cérvido a su ciudad y salvado a varias personas. Se lo merecía.  
>Bajaron el cajón poco a poco, lentamente. Kate había aprendido a haber origami mientras esperaba que Castle despertara del coma. Le hizo una flor roja y una azul. Entre todas las flores que las personas iban dejando. Todas rojas, una caía más lentamente sobre el cajón. La de Kate, en cada uno de sus pétalos una letra. Formaba la palabra ALWAYS.<br>Al dejarla caer soltando una lágrima dijo -Always. 


	2. La vuelta

Ya habían pasado las 2 semanas de duelo que la había otorgado la policía de Nueva York a Kate. Y ella iba a volver, y buscar oficialmente a quien le había quitado a Rick de su vida.  
>Naturalmente esa mañana cuando se puso a preparar el desayuno hizo dos tazas de café en lugar de una. Al darse cuenta de esto no supo qué hacer. Su signo, su otra parte. Cerró los ojos por un momento y pensó en él. Despeinado, en pijamas sonriente, contando chistes y desayunando con ella. Poco a poco se sintió como que él seguía con ella. Y la sensación de vacío en su interior fue menor.<br>-Detective Beckett bienvenida de vuelta. Sé que ha sido una perdida inimaginable para cualquiera... pero sepa que puede tomarse el tiempo que precise para volver. -Gates.  
>-Gracias capitán, pero ya estoy lista. Ya sé que su comisaría no es lugar para vendettas. Pero voy a resolver crímenes con más intensidad que antes. Y tarde o temprano atrapare al hijo de puta que me lo quitó.-Beckett<br>-Hola chicos ¿qué tenemos?  
>-Caso nuevo en Broadway.-Espo<br>-Vamos allá!  
>El homicidio había sido en uno de los teatros de Broadway, no de los de alta gama. Entraron por una puerta negra y bajaron las escaleras. Allí la forense amiga de Kate examinaba el cuerpo. Con cara azul y sangre roja bajo esta. Y claro un notorio agujero de bala que parecía de una 9mm.<br>-Kate has vuelto. -Dijo levantando la mirada de la tabla.  
>-Si me sentía preparada. ¿El pitufo fue asesinado por una 9mm o por el brujo?<br>-Mira si conservas el sentido del humor y todo! El pitufo fue definitivamente acecinado por una bala. -Lanie  
>-Nuestro pitufo aquí se llamaba Daniel Jackson 34, actor del <em>Blue man group<em>. Parecía buena gente, amigos, estudiaba economía.  
>-Sospechosos?<br>-No. Pero vieron un hombre en una moto negra en la hora en la que se produjo el tiroteo. Pero era un poli encubierto. Ya prestó declaración no fue el. -Ryan  
>-Tiene la marca de un reloj de los buenos en la muñeca y la cartera estaba tirada en el suelo sin dinero. ¿Cuanto a que la caja también está vacía?<br>-A si es Kate. -Espo.  
>-Las cámaras de allí, allí y allí tienen que haber captado algo. Quiero ver las cintas.<br>Dos horas más tarde en la comisaría habían llegado las cintas. La detective las puso en la computadora y dio a Play. Un muchacho joven de unos 21 aparecía disparándole a la víctima a rostro descubierto. Lo siguieron con las cámaras de transito y averiguaron donde se escondía. Y allí lo arrestaron por robo con homicidio. Le iban a caer unos cuantos años.  
>Al término del día la detective volvió al loft. Marta y Alexis se habían ido del país y no pensaban volver por una temporada.<br>Se sentó en la escalera y miro el gran loft. El gran espacio vacío. Con una copa de vino en su mano y música sonando se quedo pensando. De repente una rosa de papel azul atrapó su atención. Era la que correspondía al par de ella y Rick. Volvió a cerrar los ojos. Esta vez deseando que él estuviera a su lado.  
>-Hola Kate, ¿en qué piensas?<p> 


	3. ¿Ah sido todo un sueño?

-Mierda! Rick? -La detective estaba completamente desconcertada. La copa de vino tinto que tenía en la mano, cayó al suelo. -¿Rick si estás muerto que haces aquí? Dios he tomado demasiado.  
>-Me necesitabas, vi que estabas muy mal y vine para cuidarte. Como un ángel guardián.<br>De fondo sonaba la canción _"Far away"_ de Nickelblack. Que oportuna.  
>Kate no entendía nada, él parecía real. De carne y hueso. Tomo su mano, y tan suave como siempre, él tomo entra las suyas las de Kate. Y se acercaron hasta quedar frente con frente. Pasaron un buen rato así.<br>-Pero si estás muerto, yo te vi morir...  
>-Pero sigo contigo. ¿Recuerdas lo que solíamos decir?<br>Ambos a la vez -Always  
>Kate llevaba de casi dos meses sin sonreír, finalmente lo hizo. Tomados de la mano fueron hasta la cama, una vez allí simplemente hablaron. Se miraron a los ojos y ella le dijo cuanto lo extrañaba. -Desearía que esto no fuera una alucinación por borrachera y que estuvieras aquí, vivo... Conmigo. -Se escondió en el pecho de Castle. Y así poco a poco se fue hundiendo en un profundo sueño.<br>A la mañana siguiente despertó en donde se había quedado dormida. Todo tal cual la noche anterior. Lo único que faltaba era él. En su lugar, la almohada que Rick usaba. Al ver eso una lágrima callo por su mejilla.  
>Se levantó se salteo el desayuno. Para comer unos donuts y café en Starbucks porque no podía comer allí, toda la le recordaba mucho a Rick. Y más con lo de la noche pasada. <p>


	4. El grito

-¿Beckett estas bien?-Espo  
>-Si, solo un poco mareada.<br>-Estas cansada vuelve a casa. Descansa.  
>-No!...Estoy...bien. Igual ya queda poco.<br>Beckett estaba sentada en su escritorio mirando la pizarra. Ya no quedaba casi nadie allí más que los chicos.  
>-Kate, ve a casa, o da un paseo te va a hacer bien.-Castle<br>La detective miró aquella silla en la que Rick solía pasar horas admirándola, charlando. Estando. En ese mismo lugar se suponía que no debía haber nada, pero era él, estaba ahí sentado hablándole. De camisa azul y transmitiendo paz en su suave voz.  
>Kate se frotó los ojos, tenía que ser un sueño. Ninguno de los dos detectives se inmutó.<br>Rápidamente la detective tomó su abrigo rojo, los guantes y se fue. No se despidió. No podía aguantar.  
>Al salir de la comisaria se subió al auto y comenzó a manejar hacia la nada, sin rumbo bajo la helada noche. Luego de un rato manejando llego a quien sabe dónde, no había nada ni nadie. Bajo del auto y dio un grito tan fuerte que casi se rompe el cielo. Y gritó y gritó, una y otra vez, hasta quedar sin voz. Calló sobre sus rodillas, rendida sin fuerzas.<br>-Rick...te necesito junto a mí.-Entre sollozos.  
>Castle se apareció sentado junto a ella. Le acarició la cabeza. -Tranquila Kate, todo irá bien. Me tienes en tus recuerdos.<br>-Pero tú estás muerto.  
>-Los recuerdos nunca mueren. Y prometí estar contigo siempre.<br>-¿Estoy loca? Es decir te veo, te ciento pareces real, tal y como te recuerdo.  
>-Kate. Siempre has estado un poco loca. Te acuerdas eso que te dije hace unos años, la gente loca tiene muy buen sexo. Pues eso.<br>Por un momento ambos se echaron a reír. Y ella se sintió un poco mejor.  
>Un poco después un auto de acercó a ella. Era Javi.<br>-Vamos Kate sube yo te llevo, Ryan vendrá luego por tu auto.  
>-Gracias Javi. Eres como un hermano mayo para mí. En confidencia, hay algo que me gustaría decirte.<br>-Claro Kate, sabes que me puedes contar lo que quieras. Dime  
>-Eh estado viendo a Rick, ya sé que está muerto pero... Lo veo<br>-¿Y hablas con él?  
>-Si...¿Qué me pasa? Yo solía ser fuerte.<br>-Sabes, tú eres fuerte. Es que lo extrañas y lo precisas. Toma. -Espo le ofreció su petaca para que tomara algo. Y la llevó a casa.


	5. Tropezar, fallar, confesar

Esa mañana Beckett se había levantado un poco mejor. Un poco optimista y todo. Así que fue al gimnasio de la comisaria a practicar un poco con su entrenador. Luego se dio una ducha y fue a preparar un café para ella y los chicos. -He hecho cafés.  
>-Uy lo que necesitaba gracias. -Ryan<br>-Gracias. ¿Estás mejor hoy? -Espo  
>-Si, gracias por llevarme anoche. Creo que dormir en mi apartamento ayudó bastante.<br>-¿Kate has traído azúcar?-Ryan  
>-Voy. -Tras decir esto emprendió camino a la salita de descanso. Pero algo raro pasó, Kate Beckett se tropezó y cayó al piso. Ella se levantó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Espo y Ryan sin embargo quedaron shokeados. Jamás en los años de servicio que llevaban con ella la habían visto tropezar y caer. Jamás.<br>-Toma aquí tienes.  
>-Kate, te has tropezado.<br>-Si ¿y?  
>-A ti eso jamás te sucede.<br>-Siempre hay una primera vez.  
>El resto del día fue rutinario. Nada del otro mundo. Por la tarde Kate había quedado en ir al polígono de tiro y practicar un rato y luego a tomar algo con Lannie.<br>Puso la silueta y apretó el botón verde que la envió al fondo. Se puso los protectores auditivos y los lentes de seguridad y comenzó a disparar. Luego de dos rondas la acercó. Quedo boquiabierta al ver que solo un disparo había dado en la zona de 10. El resto eran tiros fallidos de estilo novato. Jamás le había pasado antes.  
>-¿Que pasa Kate? solo prueba otra vez tu puedes.<br>Y así lo hizo, como sus tiros habían estado desviados a la derecha probó poniendo el arma hacia el otro lado. Lo mismo otra vez.  
>-Quizás deberías hacerte un chequeo médico para asegurarte de que ves bien. -Castle<br>Había decidido tratar de ignorar a Rick, lo había visto desde que se levantó.  
>Se hacia un poco tarde así que fue a tomar algo con su amiga. Unas horas más tarde llego a su apartamento. El seguía tras ella. Como una sombra, empezaba a pensar que quizás si tenía un problema así que tomó el teléfono. -Hola doctor soy Kate Beckett, preciso hablar con usted.<br>Hacia la noche Kate se dirigió a la consulta de su psicólogo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba.  
>-Kate tanto tiempo sin verte, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? -Le dijo el psicólogo haciendo seña para que se sentará en el sofá.<br>-Vera desde la muerte de Rick...hay algo que me preocupa, pero a la vez me gusta. Lo veo, como si no se hubiera ido, lo escucho y siento su mano sobre la mía.  
>-¿Y sobre que hablan?<br>-Todo, hoy lo he visto desde la mañana y lo he tratado de ignorar, como cuando nos conocimos y no dejaba de molestar. Y al igual que antes, sigue ahí.  
>-¿Se lo has dicho a alguien?<br>-Si a un amigo que es casi como un hermano para mí.  
>-¿Y te ha dicho si nota algo raro en ti?<br>-Si, hoy me he tropezado, literalmente, jamás me había pasado. Y la verdad es que no es la primera vez. Me he caído bastante seguido este último tiempo. Y...en el polígono, también he fallado mucho, es como si ya no tuviera puntería...  
>-Kate, por lo que me cuentas parece que es una forma de duelo, pero lo de las caídas y la puntería me preocupa, me gustaría que pasaras por el médico y te hicieras unos controles. Solo para cerciorarnos que están sana, físicamente.<p> 


	6. El estudio

Kate decidió que iba a ir al médico a hacerse los controles. Solo para cerciorase que todo estaba bien. Tenía cita con el médico a eso de las nueve de la noche.  
>-¿Qué tal va el caso de la niña raptada?-Kate<br>-Mejorando, tenemos una pista que parece prometedora. -Espo  
>Habían recibido un caso de una chica de 16 años que había sido raptada junto a su hermana de unos 10. Quien se las había llevado dejo tras de sí 2 homicidios. La detective se había abocado mucho en este caso. Y por mas que no dejaba de ver a Rick, ya se había acostumbrado y le agradaba. Obviamente no hablaba con él cuando había gente alrededor. No sea que la tomaran por loca. Era maravilloso, ya no sufría como antes. Podía sobrellevar los días y las semanas.<br>-Bueno Kate ¿qué crees que saldrá en el estudio? Yo voto porque estas buena, aprobada con sobresaliente. -Dijo haciéndose el gracioso.  
>-Creo que este estudio no mide eso Rick, pero gracias. Tu tampoco estas tan mal...<br>Se miraron fijamente hundiéndose en los ojos del otro.  
>-¿Katherine Beckett? -Un hombre con túnica blanca la llamo mientras estaba en la sala de espera. Ella se paro y lo siguió. Se estrecharon las manos -Doctor Morgan Prod yo seré quien supervise los exámenes que se le van a realizar. Este primero es una resonancia magnética, luego una prueba de sangre y otras más rutinarias. ¿Entiende todo?<br>-Perfectamente. -Kate estaba agarrada de la mando de Rick.  
>-¿Kate has venido con alguien?<br>Estaba a punto de asentir y decir, _si con Rick_. Pero luego recordó, y dijo que no. -No, he venido sola.  
>-Muy bien Kate. Voy a precisar que dejes todo lo que sea magnético en la taquilla de esa habitación. Anillos, collares, caravanas. Todo eso. Luego vuelve aquí y comenzaremos el estudio.<br>Una vez en la habitación solo le faltaba quitarse el anillo de Rick que llevaba al cuello, donde antes estaba el de su madre. Sus dos grandes pérdidas. Se sentó y lo observó. Girándolo y mirando en distintas posiciones. Recordando. -Todo irá bien no te va a doler, imagina que es una nave espacial. Y luego que nos estamos casando en el espacio. Será divertido, además estaré a tu lado sosteniendo tu mano.  
>Y así Kate tomo coraje y emprendió camino a las pruebas que debía de hacerse.<br>Tras unas horas dando vueltas por el hospital por fin terminó de hacerse todas las pruebas. Así que se tomo un taxi y fue a casa. A la suya.  
>Mientras cenaba italiano estaba con Rick, como siempre. -Rick muchas gracias por seguir aquí, conmigo.<br>-Siempre Kate. ¿Quieres leer un libro?  
>-Claro.<br>Ella tomo un libro de la biblioteca y se sentó en el sofá Kate se recostó en él y los tapó con una manta. Y con el paso del tiempo. Las hojas y los capítulos, ella se quedó dormida. Protegida por él.


	7. La noticia

Tanto al psicólogo como a Espo, Kate les había dicho que ya no veía a Rick. Mentira. Hoy tendría un día normal y corriente en la comisaria 12 y luego iría a visitar a su padre.  
>-Chicos ¿algo nuevo en el caso de secuestro de las dos chicas?<br>-No, todavía no.  
>-Buen voy a hacer café entonces. Kate llevaba haciendo eso desde que el escritor había muerto. Llevaba el café. Aquella tarde lo hizo, como siempre, esta vez a medio camino se tropezó y quedo inconsciente. Cuando despertó se encontraba en el hospital. Junto a ella flores, y Rick, más real que nunca. El médico entró, el mismo que había visto antes. Se acercó a ella y acomodo la silla que estaba a la derecha de la cama. En la otra estaba Castle cogiéndole la mano a Beckett.<br>-Katherine, Kate. Tras haberte realizado los estudios del otro día y los que se te realizaron al entrar en urgencias. Hemos determinado que tienes un tumor maligno inoperable en el cerebro. Existen tratamientos pero los casos en los que han dado efecto son solo un 1% El resto ha muerto.  
>Ante tal noticia Kate comprendió porque veía a Rick, porque fallaba al disparar, olvidaba cosas y tropezaba. Es curioso cómo la gente reacciona frente a determinadas situaciones. Kate sonrió y asintió.<br>-¿Pero igualmente puedo hacer vida normal hasta que...me llegue la hora?  
>-Si, pero como ya le he dicho hay tratamientos y...<br>Se levantó y comenzó a vestirse con su ropa. -Gracias doctor, de verdad que se lo agradezco. Pero creo que me voy a ir.  
>-Muy bien, si precisa cualquier cosa llámeme y la ayudaré. Y si decide ir al tratamiento aquí está la dirección y el teléfono. -Dijo el doctor mientras le daba su tarjeta personal y un folleto del lugar de tratamiento.<br>Cuando iba saliendo del hospital le sonó el celular. Era Lannie -Hola Kate perdona no haber ido a verte es que de la otra punta del mundo se complica un poco. ¿Qué te ha pasado?  
>-Nada, está todo bien tranquila. Por cierto ¿qué tal va el congreso?<br>-El congreso va bien nos hablamos luego que me toca. Adiós Kate.  
>Si le había logrado mentir a su mejor amiga podría seguir con ello en el trabajo. Pero antes, precisaba dar un paseo. Tomo el auto y manejo hasta el lugar, aquel en el que Rick había pasado tanto tiempo. Donde lo había encontrado.<p> 


	8. La carta y el 1 porciento

Durante sus pocos momentos de lucidez, Rick había balbuceado algo sobre una carta. Pero creyeron que solo eran delirios de un hombre que se recuperaba de un buen tiempo de esta inconsciente, y secuelas de la tortura que había recibido. Ya nada quedaba para perder por lo que Kate decidió que iría a ver si esta existía.  
>-Kate yo te escribí esta carta, tienes que encontrarla. Entra, haz visto cosas peores y además ya has estado aquí.<br>-No sé si puedo soportar entrar allí...-Él le tomo la mano.  
>-Es mi último legado, parte de mis últimas palabras, de mí existir.<br>La detective tomo coraje y junto a él entraron en aquel oscuro y tenebroso lugar.  
>Los de la policía científica habían estado allí hacía ya un buen tiempo, y habían buscado arduamente, llevaron diversos equipos. Pero jamás encontraron ninguna carta. Si el mejor equipo de toda Nueva York No había podido encontrarlo, ahora sus posibilidades eran de un 1%.<br>Tras varias horas buscando y sin poder encontrar nada se recostó contra un muro de ladrillos. Tenía la cabeza entre sus manos y había comenzado a llorar.  
>-No puedo Rick, ya no doy más, he fingido que podía aguantar pero no es cierto...¡no soy capaz ni de encontrar un maldita carta!-Y así golpeado con fuerzas el muro se levantó y comenzó a darle patadas y piñas. Sus puños sangraban. Una gran gota de sangre lleno una serie de irregularidades en un ladrillo. Formaban la palabra "Always". Como era un edificio viejo y era común que esas cosas estuvieran escritas en las paredes, los de la científica lo ignoraron.<br>-Kate, Kate mira. -Puso su mano en la espalda de ella para tranquilizarla un poco y con la otra señalo aquel ladrillo.  
>Los ojos de la detective que seguían vidriosos por fin luego de un tiempo volvieron a mostrar el brillo que antes tenían. O al menos lo recuperaba de a poco.<br>Saco la navaja suiza que llevaba en el cinturón y de a poco fue separando el ladrillo de la pared. Pegado al fondo de este un papel amarillento, escrito en cursiva que decía "Para Kate".  
>-Rick lo he encontrado...lo he encontrado. Recupere una parte de ti. -Una lágrima de alegría bajo por la mejilla de la detective cayendo en la carta.<br>Estaba a punto de abrirla cuándo él puso las manos sobre las de ella. -Todavía no es hora Kate.  
>-¿Y cuando lo será?<br>-Tú lo sabrás. Tiempo al tiempo.  
>La detective quería abrirla ya, pero por otro lado sabía que él tenía razón quizás sería mejor esperar. Así que salió de aquel lugar y se dirigió hacia las hamacas, el lugar de ellos. Siempre le había ayudado a pensar. Tanto a él como a ella. Y eso era lo que precisaba, pensar, reflexionar.<p>

* * *

><p><em>En este fic he decidido que ustedes opten el final que más desean. Publicaré uno Feliz y uno no tan feliz. Ustedes elijan el que prefieran. Y claro no olviden dejar review ;)<em>

_Gracias por leer._


	9. Un final feliz

Feliz:  
>Habían pasado ya 3 semanas desde que Kate había encontrado esa carta. Y en todo ese tiempo no la había abierto. Pero siempre la llevaba encima.<br>Lannie y Espósito se iban a casar. Ninguno de los dos estaba muy seguro de que fuera lo correcto y menos tras lo que había pasado con Rick. Pero Kate les pidió como favor personal que lo hicieran. Que fueran felices se lo merecían. Solo faltaban 2 semanas para que se casaran y habían decidido que se irían de luna de miel antes de casarse, para ir contracorriente. Por lo que todo estaba pronto para el gran día.  
>Kate decidió hacer un poco de turismo disfrutar el renacer de la primavera. Aquella época en la que Nueva York se vuelve mágica, más que mágica de película. Los artistas callejeros están por doquier, los niños en el parque, parejas enamoradas paciendo de la mano. Y unos atardeceres indescriptibles.<br>-Kate vamos que no llegamos.  
>Iban, perdón iba a ir a correr siempre le ayudaba a despejar su mente. Además no tendría que ir a trabajar por una semana porque cuando arreglaban una de las salas de la comisaría descubrieron distintas plagas y tenían que fumigar.<br>Corrió 5km y luego se dio una larga ducha. Era gracioso Rick parecía que no llegaría a lograr terminar los 5km. Pero contra todo pronóstico tras varios tropezones lo logró.  
>En este último tiempo además de visitar la ciudad la detective se había centrado en la fotografía. Luego de que recuperaran a las chicas secuestradas por Giacomo Calabrese. Y que lo mataran en el procedimiento, la chica mayor, Anne de 16 le regaló una cámara fotográfica a Kate. Cuando se la entregó ya había vuelto con su familia, y le dijo <em>"Detective gracias por no rendirse y encontrarnos. Hay algo en usted...algo que le da mucho dolor. Cuando yo era pequeña un amigo me dijo que si no sabía cómo decir lo que sentía o simplemente no podía explicarlo, que tratara de plasmar lo que veía en una foto. Con esta cámara. Quizás no todos vean lo mismo en la foto pero con el tiempo las perspectivas cambian, y verá lo que no veía antes. Aquello que parecía implícito pero en realidad siempre estuvo claro"<em>_  
><em>Ella no supo que responder, pero igual no hubo necesitad. De allí en adelante se convirtió en una forma de despejar su mente.  
>Esa tarde había una exposición de arte en el puente de Brooklyn y tenía planeado ir. Tomaría el subte y llegaría antes del atardecer. Así podría sacar muchas fotos del atardecer que tanto le gustaba y pocos compendian el por qué le gustaba tanto también el amanecer. La respuesta, muy simple, tras toda noche oscura siempre hay un día en el que sale el sol. Una esperanza de un mañana mejor.<br>Salió de su apartamento unas 3 horas antes de que comenzara la caída del sol. Así aprovecharía y paseaba. Ella llevaba un pantalón de jin negro con camisa blanca y la fina corbata que le hacía juego con el saco beige. Su pelo recogido para que no le molestara tanto.  
>Una vez doblo la esquina, un hombre le proponía matrimonio a su pareja. Hermoso, cuando ella dijo que si un niño soltó un gran atado de globos de colores y una señora tiro desde la azotea un montón de papelitos plateados. Kate tomo una foto de ese hermoso momento. Y se le escapó una sonrisa. Al rato una mujer le mostraba la prueba de embarazo a su pareja y muy emocionado el hombre comenzó a llorar de alegría. Ella se lo había dicho como regalo de aniversario. Click otra foto. Una mujer se puso de parto en el subte. Otra foto. Al pasar por el hospital una pareja llevaba un niño recién nacido en brazos. Foto. Luego cuando ya iba por el parque, un panorama bien amplio se disponía ante ella para sacar la foto. Del lado derecho una pareja de ancianos se encontraban sentados en un banco de la mano. Más hacia el centro unos padres jugando con sus hijos. Luego la zona de juegos de bebes. Toda la vida delante, en una sola foto.<br>Cuando llego al puente se dedico a escuchar la música y mitad las obras de arte. En la mitad exacta de este. Luego de un rato de merodear y sacar fotos se sentó cerca del borde a ver las que había conseguido. Un muchacho de los que cantaba con una guitarra y su amigo que tenía una mini batería cantaban "Signs of life" de Andrew Belle. Mientras Kate miraba las imágenes desde el comienzo. Todo lo que había recorrido ese día desde que salió de casa habían sido vidas en sus distintas etapas. Pero vidas al fin y al cabo. Puso la cámara a un lado y abrió lentamente la carta luego de admirarla. Este era el momento. En medio del puiente, en medio de su vida. Era la hora de decidir si se quedaba estancada en el medio del puente toda rota con sus recuerdos y sufrimiento a flor de piel. O comenzaba a dar pasos e intentaba curarse poco a poco.  
><em>Kate, no escribo esto como una despedida ya que no creo que sea necesario, porque si algún día lo encuentras será porque te he dicho donde está. Esperemos. Pero si no es así me gustaría decirte que las dos palabras que más significado tienen para mí son Te Amo. Y no soy de usarlas mucho, ni como escritor, porque pierden su significado como tal si lo dices a quien no le corresponden. Pero a ti te quiero dar de aquí en adelante y para siempre todos mis Te quietos. Quizás esta carta no diga mucho pero si hay algo en lo que he estado trabajando mucho tiempo. Es algo que necesito que leas. Es sobre ti sobre mí, de ambos. Disculpa que no diga más pero busca en la parte más alta de la estantería de la biblioteca del loft. Porque no puedo explicarte lo que eres para mí en una simple carta o en una vida entera. Quizás ese sea el castigo con el que algunos nacemos, no poder expresar cuanto alguien especial significa para nosotros. Pero creo que eso te encaminará bastante. Y si al final no lo consigo, Katherine Beckett te amo, hoy y siempre.<em>  
>Puede que la carta no fuera lo más romántico del mundo pero para Kate eso era lo que precisaba escuchar, una señal para seguir adelante. Un último suspiro de vida. Tomo su teléfono y con la lágrima todavía bajando por su mejilla llamo al doctor que le había dado la tarjeta. -Creo que un 1% es suficiente para intentarlo.<br>Volvió en subte hacia el loft, cuando se bajaba vio que una chica iba a tirarse. Joven maso o menos de su edad. Se le parecía bastante. Rendida, rota por dentro, asustada. Con ganas de que todo aquello terminara, y el sufrimiento desapareciera. Le puso la mano en el hombro y le dijo -Tras la noche siempre viene el día, tu solo estas pasando por la noche, deja que llegue el día. -Tú no sabes lo que es perder al amor de tu vida como lo sé yo…- Una lagrima de dolor cayó por la mejilla de la chica. –Lo sé yo perdí al mío. -La chica se quedo quieta por unos segundos y luego dio un paso hacia atrás. Y la abrasó. Entre susurros apenas oíbles. -Gracias...es usted un verdadero ángel…¿Cómo se supera? –No lo superas es imposible, solo aprendes a vivir con ello, y algún día te levantarás y todo será distinto. Volverás a sonreír, y así verás que comienzas a avanzar.-Justo en es momento el mejor amigo de la chica bajó de un de los bagones de es subte y al ver aquello la abrazó fuerte y le susurró _"estoy aquí."_ Al ver eso la detective los dejo y emprendió su vuelta. Llegó al loft comenzó a escalar la biblioteca hasta arriba.  
>-Kate ¿sabes que pareces un ángel allí arriba toda de blanco?- Se la había caído la pinza del pelo por lo que ahora lo tenía todo suelto.<br>Noto una pequeña irregularidad en una de las maderas del techo. Allí escrito pequeño ALWAYS. Era el lugar. Presionó en aquel lugar y un libro cayó y le dio en la cabeza llevándola consigo hasta el suelo. Y ahí yacía Kate Beckett. Con lo poco de conciencia que le quedaba. Rick se le acercaba, parecía preocupado. -Kate...Kate ¿Te encuentras bien?...Responde por favor. De fondo se escuchaba un pitido que de a poco se iba haciendo más intenso.  
>-Bienvenida de vuelta Kate.<br>-¿Rick? ¿Qué ha pasado?  
>-Estábamos en una operación especial, operación boda de Esplanie. Cuando la dama de honor, tú, le explicaste a de la iluminación que ese color no quedaba bien y cuando estaba retirando el foco se cayó todo sobre ti, y quedaste inconsciente.<br>-¿Por cuánto tiempo?  
>-Hoy harán 7 días.<br>-Menos mal que fue solo un coma.  
>-Kate un coma no es algo gracioso.<br>-Mucha gente sueña en ellos, y lo mío fue una pesadilla. Hasta ahora, que estoy contigo. -Kate y Rick se besaron como si no se hubieran visto por casi 7 meses. -Rick, prométeme que si algún día te pasa algo me dejaras una carta despidiéndote.  
>-Claro,...pero que te hace pensar que algún día te voy a dejar en paz. Ni cuando muera te voy a dejar, voy a ser un fantasma que te siga. Buuuu<br>En ese momento entro el médico. Era el mismo del sueño de Kate.  
>-Me alegro de que hayas vuelto Kate. Y ahora una novedad para celebrar esto. Rick, Kate...están embarazados.<br>-Rick te amo, y siempre lo haré. Y tendremos un bebé. –Se besaron alegres iban a tener un hijo o hija. La boda de Javi y Lannie se celebro a los dos días de que Kate despertara ya que le dieron el alta pronto. Fue hermosa la celebraron en la casa de los Hamptoms que Castle les había prestado. Cuando llegó la hora de tirar el ramo le cayó a Kate. –Kate creo que nuestra boda tendrá que adelantarse.  
>Kate vio que él llevaba dos flores de papel una roja y una azul. Él le entregó la azul. Que al igual que la de él, llevaba escrito ALWAYS.<br>-¿Y si nos casamos ahora? Están todos los que queríamos invitar.-Kate El escritor dudo unos segundos. – ¡Vamos hombre cásate con la chica!-Lannie y Espo a la vez. Y así fue, se casaron en esa noche. Todos fueron felices. El padre de Kate les sacó una foto mientras se casaban y a esa misma cámara le puso un moño y una tarjeta. _"Amores verdaderos recuerdos imborrables" _Y al entregársela dijo, solo tiene una foto, la de un gran comienzo, el resto depende de ustedes.-Kate le abrazó fuerte. Ella sabía que su padre y su madre habían tenido una máquina de fotos que comenzó igual que esa. Y contaba una hermosa historia. Y la de ellos llevaba un titulo especial: _Always_


	10. Un final no tan feliz

_AQUÍ SE PUEDE ELEGIR DOS FINALES EL FELIZ Y EL NO TAN FELIZ_

_-No tan feliz:_

Habían pasado ya 3 semanas desde que Kate había encontrado esa carta. Y en todo ese tiempo no la había abierto. Pero siempre la llevaba encima.  
>Acababan de resolver el caso de las chicas secuestradas. Un hombre con muchos recursos las tenía capturadas. Ahora estaba en el calabozo esperando a ser transportado a máxima seguridad. Junto a él 7 policías custodiándolo. Kate Charlaba con Kevin y Javi. Un día tranquilo más allá del criminal que tenían en custodia. Lo que a Kate le venía genial para bajar las revoluciones un poco. De repente cuando se iban a poner a tomar café con un uniformado que les traía una taza, esta cayó al suelo. Resonando en toda la comisaria. Acto seguido el cuerpo sin vida del hombre yacía en el suelo y disparos resonaban en las distintas salas. Balas por doquier gritos y amenazas. Sangre y más hombres vestidos de negro, mercenarios.<br>Tan pronto como esto sucedió los tres detectives viendo la gravedad de la situación hicieron lo mismo. Agarraron un cargador y sus radios y se pusieron a cubierto.  
>Tras unos minutos no más de tres o cuatro. El fuego cesó al menos en su mayoría. Unos pasos de hombre se escuchaban. Se acercaban poco a poco a la puerta de la salita de descanso. Donde se escondían los tres detectives. Paró, se acomodó la camisa bajo la chaqueta, señaló la máquina de café y chasqueó dedos. Otro de los mercenarios se puso a hacer café.<br>-¿Qué clase de mercenario hace café cuando está atentando en una comisaría? -Castle  
>Ella solo le dedicó una mirada de cállate o te mato. Luego recordó que nadie más que ella lo oía.<br>Detective Beckett, Espósito y Ryan ¿Por qué no se unen a la fiesta? -La voz de Giacomo Calabere, el hombre que tenían encerrado bajo custodia de 7 policías que probablemente ya estaban muertos, se dirigió a ellos. Calmo, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo.  
>-¿O se piensan quedar ahí mucho rato?<br>Salieron de su escondite y los tres le hicieron frente. Kate, mientras estaba escondida se había metido una bala en el interior del pantalón. Un truco que Roy le había dado hace muchos años. Para que si buscan si tienes armas y te quitan la tuya, si agarras otra tienes un disparo asegurado. Valía la pena intentarlo dada la situación.  
>-Por favor denles las armas a mi compañero de la derecha. Mis otros compañeros aquí los van revisar por si…se han olvidado de entregar algún tipo de arma.<br>Esposito entregó su arma pero fue a quien más le costó. Giacomo les ofreció un café.  
>-Kate tenemos que hablar. ¿Café?<br>Castle lo estaba mirando para matarlo. Solo él le podía ofrecer café.  
>Se sentaron en la mesa Giacomo y Kate. Espósito y Ryan fueron atados y dejados en el suelo junto a otros policías, los que todavía vivían.<br>La detective no perdía cuidado alguno a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Al tumor que había crecido desde que se la había sido diagnosticado, presionaba sierras áreas de su cerebro. Dándole mayor agudeza frente a ciertas situaciones. En este caso la percepción de patrones y la atención. Por lo que rápidamente fue capaz de ver el patrón que seguían aquellos mercenarios. La forma en que se movían de un lado al otro, por más que hacían lo posible por parecer desordenados, en el mundo queramos o no todo sigue patrones. Y ella lo notó.  
>-Veras Kate, a mí nadie me toma prisionero, simplemente no me gusta. Quien manda soy yo. Al arrestarme has hecho que varios de mis negocios se devalúen, y eso tampoco me gusta, soy un empresario. Así que hagamos un trato.<br>-¿Qué clase de trato?  
>-Tu no iras tras nada que tenga ni la más remota relación con mis negocios, ni siquiera tras los carteristas o arreglos de cuentas. Y nada te pasara. Si lo haces iré tras Marta, Alexis, tu padre y todos los que te importan. Y me rogaran que los mate. Lo mismo con tus amiguitos estos.<br>-¿Y qué pasa si digo que no me agrada el trato? Hipotéticamente claro.  
>-Eres buena. Lástima que no seguiste derecho. Veras las opciones son estas. 1-Aceptas lo anterior. O 2-Tendrás que sufrir tu.<br>-Bueno...creo que la respuesta está clara ¿No? Me decanto por la segunda.  
>Una vez le dijeron esto la ataron y la llevaron con el resto. Todos los que estaban atados se encontraban contra la pared. Ella había sido tirada en medio de ellos. Luego unos hombres comenzaron a traer cosas. Un sillón negro, pantallas, maletines. De todo un poco.<br>Espósito le señalo con la cabeza una bicicleta que estaba bastante rotosa. Los rayos de las ruedas casi que se le caían. Cuando ninguno de los hombres de negro la veía se acercó a la bicicleta y logró quitar uno de los rayos y partirlo al medio. Se metió cada mitad en cada brazo, bajo la ropa casi no se notaban.  
>Una vez que aquel sillón con accesorios estuvo armado la arrastraron hasta allí. Con una navaja le cortaron las ataduras y otra vez la ataron. Esta vez a cada brazo del sillón. Los posabrasos eran de una madera clara pero fuerte.<br>Un par de hombres se pusieron a mezclar sustancias en frasco hasta que por fin obtuvieron una que colocaron en una jeringa. Y luego un casco como los que se usan en algunos lugares para hacer electroencefalogramas. Este monitorizaba las ondas cerebrales, pero lo hacía inalámbricamente  
>-Esto Kate es un método de tortura innovador, no me ensucio las manos lo harás todo tu solita. En la inyección hay una mezcla que hace que todos los recuerdos que te hacen sufrir vuelvan a tu mente, a oleadas. Generando tanto dolor como una paliza que te pueda dar cualquiera de mis acompañantes aquí presentes. En la pantalla veremos lo que tu veas. Pero como soy bueno, esta pistola tiene un disparo. Puedes utilizarlo contra mi o contra tú dolor.<p>

Le inyectaron aquella sustancia y las ondas de la máquina de a poco se fueron volviendo más altas. Había mayor actividad cerebral. La nitidez de Rick fue mayor que cuando despertó en el hospital. Esta vez, el estaba de blanco. Parecía un ángel. Llegó un punto en el que la soltaron de sus ataduras. Eso significaba que dentro de muy pico se dispararía con el arma.  
>-Ah Kate hay algo que no te dije. No te intentes resistir, solo uno de 100 soldados de las fuerzas especiales logró resistir. Y fue hablando consigo mismo dividiendo su personalidad en dos sujetos para aguantar. Cabe decir que termino con un trastorno de la personalidad importante. Así que...ya sabes haznos el favor y no luche mucho si.-Giacomo le giño el ojo burlándose de ella.<br>-Tranquila Kate, estoy aquí para ayudar. A parte solo tienes que aguantar hasta que los del equipo de choque entren. No será mucho ya están apostados afuera hace rato.-Castle y le dio la mano. Esta vez Rick salía en la pantalla, todos veían a Castle.  
>Todos los momentos tristes que había tenido comenzaron a atacarla. La muerte de su madre se repetía una y otra vez, el recuerdo del miedo que tenia con el caso del francotirador. Las emociones la atacaban. Se agarró la cabeza y con el otro brazo rodeo sus piernas. Otra oleada más, está más intensa, era todo lo anterior pero esta vez incluía la muerte de Rick. Una y otra vez, el dolor era imposible de aguantar.<br>-No...ya basta...por favor... -La detective apenas podía hablar. Llevaba ya 30 minutos y cada vez era peor. Había superado al hombre que sobrevivió.  
>-Kate escúchame, concéntrate en mi voz. Y mira tú escritorio. -Él le tomó la mano y con el dolor que sentía y las lágrimas que caían como cascadas de sus ojos lentamente llegaron a su escritorio. Allí una rosa de papel azul y en sus pétalos la palabra ALWAYS. La agarró. -Recuerda lo lindo Kate, lo divertido. Si esa porquería que te inyectaron intensifica los recuerdos intenta.<br>Kate cerró los ojos y se concentró, no era nada fácil. Pero poco a poco fue recordando todo desde el comienzo, todo en cámara rápida. Cuando él se quedo con ella, cuando los muros de su interior comenzaron a caer. Sus momentos, sus secretos, travesuras, su primer beso con él, cuando le propuso matrimonio, cuando la intento salvar del disparo. Todo, recordaba todo, y eso era mucho más que lo malo. Ella iba ganando. Todo aparecía en la pantalla. Hasta Gates se emocionó al ver su historia completa. Parecían Personajes de una serie que habían sido alejados el uno del otro por temporadas. Pensó La capitán.  
>Unos recuerdo más, el día que encontró la carta, cuando casi muere por la bomba y el se quedó con ella todo el tiempo. Y por fin...su primera noche juntos. Aquel beso que estaba lleno de pasión y amor. Luego la pantalla solo mostró lo que ella veía ahora, a Rick sonriéndole. -Bien Kate, eres fuerte lo has logrado.<br>Tomó el arma que le habían dejado allí y le disparó a Giacomo en el corazón mientras el moría lentamente se acercó y le dijo -Gracias por recordarme que tuve y tengo más de lo que perdí.  
>Se dio media vuelta y mientras giraba las dos mitades de los rayos de la bicicleta quedaron en sus manos. Y se los clavó a cada uno de los dos hombres que iban a matar a Ryan y a Espósito. Rápidamente le quitó su navaja a uno de los que había en el suelo y los liberó a ambos. Estos tomaron las armas y comenzaron a disparar. Kate tomo la bala que había escondido y la puso en el arma. Justo en ese momento entraron los del equipo de choque. Pronto todos habían sido abatidos. Kevin y Javi se acercaron a Kate para felicitarla por todo lo que había hecho. Cuando estaban hablando Kate escucho a Castle Gritar -Arma! -Un hombre apuntaba a los dos chicos con una pistola en cada mano. Kate como un rayo levantó el arma y le dio en la cabeza. El hombre cayó pero había logrado dar un tiro. A Kate. Le dio cerca de la panza. Y ella también cayó.<br>Todavía con vida decidió que ya era hora de leer la carta. No había mejor momento que ese.  
><em>Kate, no sé muy bien como despedirme de ti, nunca me gustaron las despedidas, y quizás es porque no me pienso rendir. Si al final no lo logro, quiero que sepas que no moriré, jamás, yo te amo de tal forma que no puede ser expresada por palabras ni humano existente. No moriré, me quedaré en tus recuerdos, porque el amor nunca muere. Pero he estado reflexionando y he llegado a la conclusión de que: Técnicamente se puede hablar de que se cierra felizmente una etapa de nuestra vida que se lleva todo por lo que hemos sonreído y que nos ha mantenido cuerdos durante mucho tiempo. Pero no significa que nuestro final vaya a ser feliz. Por lo que tenemos que disfrutar del trayecto porque el final es incierto. Y lo único que se seguro es que te amo y que todo lo que he vivido contigo, ha sido lo mejor del viaje de mi vida. Porque fue contigo. Katherine Beckett, te amo y te amaré hoy y siempre.<em>_  
><em>Lentamente una lágrima de alegría cayó por la mejilla de Kate. Ya no sentía más dolor ni miedo. Rick estaba arrodillado a su lado con una rosa roja en el ojal de su saco, y una azul en la mano. Las dos de papel y decían ALWAYS. -Kate ¿vamos? -Él le dio la mano y ella se levantó. Estaba con un vestido blanco. -Toma esta es para ti. -Rick le entregó la rosa azul. Y se fueron caminando juntos, sin dolor ni miedo. Ya estaban juntos cono antes, ahora para siempre.


End file.
